Of Royal And Beautiful Arses
by DementedViper
Summary: Merlin/Arthur. Set in 4th eppisode nothing majorly 'detailed'. What was the real reason behind arthurs 'cold' attitude to lancelot? sorry i suck at summerys


**Disclaimer: I unfortuantly dont own merlin or Arthur or even lancelot. i just own the twisted little plot**

**i have reread this but some things make sence to me and not others**

**also it is rather quick paced but most of it is clips slightly changed from the eppisode **

**enjoy**

* * *

Arthur's eyes narrowed as he gave his speech about The Knights of Camelot. Merlin was standing behind the swords with a man Arthur had never seen before. His servant and Merlin's 'friend' were rather close to the man and Arthur felt jealousy wrap around his heart and stomach.

"You minute…starts now" He swung his sword and blocked the incoming blow. Merlin was his not some other man's, _his_. With a growl Arthur saw the strangers face on his opponent. His eyes flashed and he sent the man to the ground with a knee to his chest "Come back when you're better" he snapped he caught Merlin's eye and his younger servant smiled at him before walking off with the stranger. Arthur gave another growl of frustration under his breath and spun out an attack on his knights who only just reacted in time but they started to give him a fight thinking it was just a test not a vent for Arthur.

…

Merlin smiled watching Arthur fight. He was kind of proud of the prince until he got hurt which made him feel like killing the man. The blond prince looked at him during his speech and Merlin smiled slightly

"That's Prince Arthur?"

"Yes" he said with a smile at Lancelot

"He's good"

"You can beat him" Merlin said with a reassuring smile when there was a loud clash and a groan. Merlin turned quickly images of Arthur on the floor hurt flashed though his head but it was the other way around. Merlin gave a sigh of relief and saw Lancelot looking at him. "Come on" he said leading him again. He winced at the sound of another crash and hoped Arthur was alright.

…

"I mean how can I choose the knights of Camelot when I'm given rubbish!?" Arthur said irritated as he and Merlin walked though the village Merlin carrying his armour.

"I think I could help"

"You?" Arthur laughed "Merlin you don't know the difference between the blade and the hilt of a sword" Merlin scowled at his head and Arthur smiled inwardly glad he had gotten his own back on the young man.

"I mean I think I know someone."

"Is he of nobility?"

"Why?"

"The first rule of Camelot all Knights must be of noble blood"

"Oh…yeah he is" Arthur saw the small wince and knew his servant was lying. For some reason that made him even more annoyed. _His_ Merlin was _lying_ to him for some _common stranger!_

"Just make sure he brings his seal of nobility and I'll see how he fights…take my stuff to my room" he said turning off, away from Merlin.

…

"Is something wrong Merlin?" Gaius asked his nephew he had been up to something and now he seemed to be sulking

"Arthur's in a mood with me" he sighed flipping the dagger with his magic "But I don't know why" Gaius rolled his eyes shaking his head he wouldn't tell the boy what he thought because he still didn't have proof but it wouldn't surprise him if he found out his nephew and the prince had a little bit more of a closer then what was needed relationship.

"Stop that" he said snatching the dagger from the air he saw Merlin's bottom lip stick out slightly and rolled his eyes again. Lancelot came in and Merlin jumped up.

"How'd it go?" he asked the muck covered man.

"Good" he muttered walking past so he could wash.

"Merlin?" Merlin gave his uncle a sheepish smile and rushed off to his bedroom. Lancelot joined him not long after and they squeezed onto the small bed.

"The Prince doesn't appear to like me much"

"He'll get used to you" Merlin shrugged.

…

Arthur was fuming. Merlin had never come to him in the evening nor had he appeared that morning and when Arthur went to look for him he was with bloody Lancelot! They were also sharing a bed! _Merlin was his!_ No one touched what was his. His eyes narrowed when he saw Lancelot sharpening his sword. Sneaking over he lent against one of the support beams and grabbed a broom. He threw it at Lancelot and the man caught it easily.

"Not bad" he grudgingly admitted taking another and snapping the brushes off it. "Come on Lancelot lets see you in action" he tried not to sneer and just managed it as he raised it in a defensive position. The motions were a blur until he had Lancelot pinned against the hay.

"Why don't you like me?" Lancelot growled

"Lets get one thing straight…Merlin is mine. _My_ servant, _my _friend. Understand?!" Lancelot laughed finding it hilarious and Arthur kneed him making him fall to the floor. Curled up. "Not bad…I'll see you tomorrow." Arthur turned on his heel and stormed off.

…

"You know watching him won't make him talk to you" Merlin looked up and saw Morgana. She smiled and sat on the grass beside him.

"I don't understand what I've done"

"Merlin" she chuckled "Arthur is possessive over you. He sees Lancelot as a threat"

"I surly don't know what you mean" she hummed and he looked away

"Merlin I am not as oblivious as everyone else in Camelot. I see you leave his room early in the morning…I know he's slept in your room."

"Shh" she smiled and he flushed "He's jealous?"

"Very" She smiled. "Talk to him"

"But he wont talk to me" she took the blade of grass from his hands and looked at the poor shredded plant.

"You have to make him listen Merlin. He thinks that you betrayed him because he knows you helped Lancelot in lying."

"I just think normal people should be able to have the chance. Lancelot is good he's brilliant why shouldn't he have the chance?"

"I know Merlin and I agree but Uther doesn't"

"What happened in the past?"

"I couldn't tell you" she looked up and saw Arthur watching them he looked away quickly when she looked at him. "Talk to him before he does something stupid"

"Like?"

"Like go out after that beast thinking you wouldn't care if he died"

"He wouldn't…he knows…but…" she smiled and gracefully stood leaving Merlin to think.

…

Merlin growled in frustration as the spell didn't work. He wasn't concentrating enough…but he couldn't concentrate. He still hadn't spoken to Arthur and he was planning to go after the griffin.

"You can do it Merlin you just need to try harder" Gaius said and Merlin looked at him "Clear your mind and concentrate" sighing Merlin closed his eyes and repeated the spell only to groan when didn't work.

He started at Gwen horrified. Arthur and The Knights had already left and Lancelot was going after them. He had to go with Lancelot. He rushed passed Gwen and Gaius and easily found Lancelot.

"Let me come with you"

"It's dangerous"

"I'm coming" he hoisted himself up on the back of the horse and held the armoured man as they galloped off. They came to the bodies of the knights and Merlin jumped off searching for Arthur.

…

"For Camelot!" Arthur shouted and the knights echoed him 'For Merlin' he thought as the griffin dove for them. Arthur watched in horror as the Griffin started taking his men out one by one 'look after him Lancelot' he thought as he rushed for the creature only to be swiped away by the claws of the animal. His head bounced off a rock with a sickening crack and he heard Merlin's voice calling him. 'I'm sorry'.

…

Merlin nearly stopped breathing when he saw Arthur. He rushed over and felt for a pulse. "Arthur? Arthur!"

"Is he ok?"

"There's a pulse" he said sitting beside Arthur and holding his hand "I'm here Arthur." he whispered mentally pleading his love, no his _life_, to be ok. The creature shrieked and Lancelot turned on his horse and positioned himself to charge. Focusing his eyes on the weapon Merlin started chanting again as quite as he could. As Lancelot charged the need became greater and the magic stronger until it worked. He laughed as the creature was pierced and killed. Arthur groaned and raised his head

"Shh Arthur…your safe"

"Merlin?...Lancelot"

"Shh it's ok" he soothed Arthur groaned and dropped his head in his lap "I'm sorry"

"Me too" Merlin chuckled and lent down kissing his forehead tenderly then looking up at Lancelot who turned laughing at the sight of the griffin.

"Come on help me get these back" The carefully placed the injured on the horse's and Merlin supported one with a hurt ankle. Lancelot carried Arthur when he saw the worried look Merlin gave the prince between Merlin and one of the walking wounded they dragged the dead griffin back.

…

"How is he?" Merlin spun and saw Lancelot

"Obnoxious as ever" he smiled and Lancelot chuckled and hugged him

"Good luck"

"You're leaving?"

"Yes" he smiled "He tried but I don't belong here…not yet…and don't worry your secrets are safe with me"

"What…"

"I saw that kiss" he nudged him and repeated the chant "and heard you"

"Oh."

"Good luck Merlin" he smiled then saw Arthur poke his head out the door and bowed "Keep your selves safe" he said nodding to them and leaving. Arthur chuckled pulling Merlin back in his room and holding him close

"Next time I'm a jealous arse you have permission to hit me"

"Ok" he chuckled snuggling into Arthur's neck

"We need to have a talk" Merlin groaned

"About?"

"Don't think I didn't hear you casting a spell…why didn't you tell me you had magic"

"Yes Arthur your _male_ lover has _magic_ like I need any more reason to be killed!"

"Don't be such a grouch…you can do extremely cool things and pamper me with just a flick of your wrist…ok that sounds wrong" Merlin chuckled and nodded Arthur sniggered and pushed Merlin over to his bed "Opps its creased you'll just have to make it again"

"You are an arse"

"A royal and beautiful arse" he grinned kissing the younger man cutting off his reply. "See you can't disagree" he grinned

"Yes I…hmmm!" Arthur sniggered as he cut Merlin off again the younger man was glaring at him but it wasn't his 'I'm thinking about killing you' glare it was his 'I love you but you are so not funny' glare.

"Love you too"

"I didn't say anything!" he shrieked as Arthur tried to kiss him again "Stop it!" he laughed Arthur chuckled and kissed him again making Merlin give in and kiss him back.

"Arse" he muttered.

Well tell me what you thought...if you feel like being nice...or constructive


End file.
